The Future - How can it look like?
tjaa was hier wohl hin kommt wenn ihr vermutungen habt SCHREIIIIIIIIIBBBBBTTTTTS in die kommentare ich sag nur soviel es hat nicht mehr sooo viel mit glee zutun aber ist sowas in der art. Wer in DIESER ff vorkommen will der SCHREEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTSSSSS bitte in die kommentare :D bis zum nähsten weiter schreiben so jetzt fang ich endlich mal an :D ich würde mich über kommentare freuen und dann einen thumb|243pxkommetntarekommentier blog machen :D also nur wenn ihr das wollt ;D Der Flug ins Ungewisse Ich saß im flug zeug auf nach New york ich hatte riesen angst das ich in der großen Stadt nicht zurecht kommen könnte so wie es mir alle imemr sagten. Die Stuades zeigte grade die letzten anweisungen für die sicherheit als ich mir mal die personen an sah die in meiner nähe saßen. Neben mir saß ein junges mädchen vielleicht ein jahr jünger als ich. Neben ihr saß noch jemand ich nahm an ihr freund oder so etwas.Sie sah ziehmlich ängstlich aus warscheinlich hatte sie flugangst.Die motoren gingen an und wir fuhren auf die startbahn. Ich sah wie sie sich in die lehnen krallte und hielt ihr beruhigend lächelnd einen reisekaugummi gegen übelkeit hin. " magst du vielleicht? du siehst etwas blass aus." sie sah mich an und nahm den kaugummi etwas erleichterter." hilft der denn?" fragte sie und sah sich den kaugummi misstrauisch an. " ja er schmeckt nur nicht besonders... ich bin luna und dein name ist?" sieh steckte sich den kaugummi in den mund und kaute leicht angewiedert darauf herrum. " ich bin johanna aber alle nennen mich jojo.... bäh der schmeckt wie kaninchenköttel" ich musste lachen so hatte mir noch nie jemand den geschmack von etwas beschrieben. " ja aber woher weißt du denn wie kaninchenköttelschmecken?" sie lachte leicht und sah schon garnicht mehr so ängstlich aus." tja wer weiß was ich schon alles probiert hab ... das hier ist chris mein freund . reist du allein luna?" ich wusste es so wie sie mit ihm händchen hielt. sie hatte wohl garnicht mitbekommen das wir den start verpasst hatten da sie so ruhig geblieben war." ja ich reise allein ich zieh nach new york weist du und warum seit ihr in dem flieger? um abzustürzen? "ich lachte da ich mir denken konnte das sie aus dem fenster sehen würde um zu schauen ob wir shcon abgehoben waren und dann gleich wuschig werden würde. genau das tat sie auch. Ich mochte jojo vielleicht könnten wir freunde werden. was wäre wenn sie auch in new york leben würde. ich lächelte bei dem gedanken. da jojo solche üanik bekam das sie nciht merh sprach antwortet chris für sie. " wir wollen dort heiraten." Ich sah ih mit großen augen an. "wow so jung und schon heiraten? ich meien es ist echt toll aber ich könnte das nciht... ihr scheint euch sehr zulieben." chris nickte nur und streichelte jojo berühgend die haare vonde r stirn. "alles wird gut baby..." sie endspannte sich sichtlich doch war immer noch zu angespannt um normal zureden. desshalb blieb ich still und lass mein neues buch auf dem flug.Als wir zur landung ansetzten war jojo schon fast aus ihrem sitz gesprungen ich konnte mir ein lächeln nicht verkjneifen und dachte ich könnte sie wiederin ein gespräch verwickeln. " also jojo ihr beiden heiratet also in new york ... was sind dannach eure ziele? ich meine karriere familie wo wollt ihr so hin ziehen?." sie sah mcih erst an und sprach dan behutsam." nach der hochzeit.... naja erstmal die flitterwochen danach mach ich mein studium zur jounalistin weiter und chris studiert im gleichen jahr jura. Wenn wir dann erstmal einen job haben und alles können wir auch über familie nach denken" beim letzten lächete sie richtig und nahm warscheinlich shcon automatisch chris hand.Studieren... das was mir nur an einer uni möglich war, dass hatte ich schon als kind entschieden." schon alles durch geplannt wasß" ich lachte leicht und sah das chris mir dankbar zu nickte." und wollt ihr in den usa studieren? oder wieder zurück nach germany?" jojo sah mich leicht verwirrt an." wir studieren in den usa.... sonst würden wir ja da nciht heiraten. unsere ältern waren nehmlich nciht grade einverstanden mit der hochzeit also ist es sozusagen geheim" sie kicherte leicht" weist du noch wie deine jutter die teller nach mir geworfen hat?" fragte sie chris der gleich rot wurde und sich sichtlich für seine mutter schämte.ich lachte auch die beiden waren wirklich ein tolles paar . " ich studiere in new york an der nyada..." und jojo sah mich verwundert an " wirklich? ich hätte dich für niemand kustlerischen gehalten... sing uns doch was vor?" ich schüttelte lachend den kopf" nie im leben sing ich euch in eimem flugzeug etwas vor."Jojo grinste"stell dir einfach vor es wäre eine bühne und du singst fürd en mann deiner träume" ich lachte wieder soviel geschnulze konnte ich nciht ertragen. " oh glaub mir einen mann meiner träume gibt es nicht ich konzentriere mich ganz auf die karriere.aber gut ich sing euch ein ganz bisschen was vor..."" sagte ich und sang den refrain von rolling in the deep.Danach mussten wir schon aussteigen und ich schnapte mir schnell jacke und handgepäck und machte mich ans aussteigen. Ich verlor leider jojo und ihren verlobten aus den augen. Flugplatzchaos Ich aß schnell etwas da ich ziehmlichen hunger hatte. Ich hatte rund 300euro in dollar umgetauscht ich hoffte das würde fürs erste reichen.Als ich mich fertig mti essen umdrehte rannte ich .Mal wieder typisch für mich .volle kanne in jemanden rein." ouhh sorry ich hab meinen kopf einfach in den wolken." ich half dem mädchen auf sie sah echt nett. auß. " ach schon ok hi ich bin mia du kommst auch auß deutschland oder? ich hab dich im flieger gesehen mit jojo und ihrem freund" sie lächelte mich schief an." hey ich bin luna jaich komm auch auß deutschland und was verschlägt dich nach new york?" fragte ich lächeld. " ach mir war langweilig und ich wollte die ferien nciht zu meiner oma"wir lachten beide." woher kennst du jojo?" fragte ich und sie sah sich suchend um. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:GleeChatFF